Uh-Huh
by moronsfr
Summary: Kalimat 'maunya apa sih' sudah jadi cemilan Asano sehari-hari. AsaKaru/KaruAsa. drabble.


Bocah-bocah sekampung hapal mati sama yang namanya Karma. Rumahnya di ujung gang satu dekat warung Kang Chiba (biasanya kalau si pemilik warung ini lagi sibuk ngepang poni, anak-anak yang selewatan pakai sepeda mampir nyomot permen dua biji). Bundanya eksis di kalangan satu RW dan selalu jadi bahan omongan ibu-ibu waktu nyetop tukang sayur yang lewat. Ayahnya kalau berangkat sama pulang dari rumah tipe mobilnya suka ganti-ganti (kemarin BEemwe, besok BEntor, kapan hari BEcak).

Bocah-bocah sekampung tahu betul sama yang namanya Karma. Yang kalau main ke taman deket rumah Pak RT aja pakai kemeja-rompi-ikat pinggang-topi (masalahnya anak-anak yang ngajakin main kotak pos itu cuma modal kaos oblong sama celana pendek). Yang kalau diajak makan bakso (gerobaknya kebetulan lewat) musti lari dulu ke rumah buat ambil mangkok sendiri.

 _Somehow_ , Karma dipandang istimewa. Mirip semangka merah di antara kecut lemon. Seger. Nyentrik. Siapa yang nggak demen noel mukanya? Dimana Karma melangkah, di situ digelar karpet merah. Siapa yang nggak kenal sama dia?

"Kalma? Siapa Kalma?"

Hm, lain lagi ceritanya kalau ada anak yang jarang keluar rumah kali ya?

.

.

 **Uh-Huh**

[Assasination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei]  
ungained-profit fic. AsaKaru/KaruAsa. AU. alternate age. drabble. suka karma yang begini lol.

.

.

Asano paling malas kalau sudah kena suruh umiknya beli sesuatu di warung Kang Chiba. Sandal jepit di kaki diseret-seret (nggak niat jalan), muka-tangan sudah tebal dilapis _sunblock_ (siang-siang gini takut hitam), payung promo supermarket nggak kelupaan dipakai.

"Kang, melica sama kopi item dua bungkus yak."

Hening.

"Kang?"

Sepi.

"Kang, beli!"

Kotak-kotak beras tingginya sedagu Asano, bocah ini kesusahan melihat apa ada orang di balik sana. Tiba-tiba suara undak-undakan bergeser terdengar, disusul kepala merah nongol dari balik konter (tingginya ketambahan undak-undakan yang dinaiki).

"Akang lagi keluar bentar. Aku yang disuruh jagain warung. Jadi mau beli apa tadi?"

"Eh… mmm, melica sama kopi item dua bungkus."

Karma menatap pelanggannya itu dekat-dekat. "Ih kamu cadel ya, lucu banget! Gemes!"

"…tolong melica sama kopi itemnya." Asano menutupi muka pakai uang dua ribuan. Apa yang lucu dari kecadelannya? Asano maunya dipandang ganteng dan gagah. Ini cuma salah lidah doang, nanti pas gede juga ilang.

Pesanan Asano dibungkus rapi dalam kantong kresek. "Enem ribu."

Dua ribu dan lima ribu masing-masing selembar ditukar pesanan, niatnya, tapi Karma belum mau melepas pegangannya pada kantong pesanan Asano.

"Kok aku jarang liat mukamu ya? Anak RT mana?"

"Uh.. gang 2, Asano."

"Oh!" Kedua tangan Karma menopang dagu di atas bak-bak beras. "Anaknya Om Gakuhou? Pantesan kok ganteng bangeeett~"

 _Ini anak maunya apa sih._

"Kembalianku, tolong."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Eeeeeh, setop, setop."

Asano berhenti.

"Mau kemana kamu malem-malem gini?"

"Ngantelin kopi ke abah, tuh lagi nongklong di pos londa sana."

Bocah-bocah yang mencegat Asano saling tukar pandang. Ada yang memberi inisial 'potong leher', yang lain angguk-angguk.

"Berarti kamu bukan kru bajak laut kan?"

"Ha?"

"Jawab bocah, kamu bajak laut bukan?!"

 _Situ juga bocah kan ya._

"Kalian ngomong apa sih aku nggak ngelti. Nih ngomong aja sama si kopi."

"Kayanya dia _clear_." Anak berkaos lope-lope memberi sinyal pada temannya yang lain.

"Belum tentu." Ada anak lain yang masih memandang sinis Asano. "Mungkin dia mata-mata bajak laut? Suruhannya Karma kali? Tuh anak kan ada aja idenya buat menang permainan begnian."

Oh, Asano mengerti. Ini semacam main nelayan-bajak laut begitu. Tapi-

"Kalma? Siapa Kalma?"

Anak-anak itu kompak pasang muka kosong ke arah Asano. "Kamu… kamu NGGAK TAU KARMA? KARMA? NGGAK TAU?"

 _Bau-baunya kaya orang penting yang namanya Karma ini._

"TEKOOONNGG!" Gerombolan anak-anak lain buru-buru datang dan menggebuk punggung para 'nelayan'.

"Sekali mendayung, dapat semua nih, hohohoho. Tim bajak laut, kita menang! Yok, yel-yel kemenangan doeloe!"

"Karmaaa! Curang! Kita lagi kedatangan 'tamu' nih!"

Asano diam-diam merutuk. _Bukannya kalian yang nyegat ya._

"Eleeeeh, nggak ada alasan."

"Karma curang ah!"

Anak rambut merah itu ketawanya malah makin kenceng. _Tunggu, anak rambut merah- oh jadi dia si Karma itu._ Asano pasang raut tidak suka, ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari sana.

"Loh? Kamu … SI CADEL GANTENG!"

 **krik.**

Mau nelayan mau bajak laut, semuanya melirik Asano dari pangkal ke ujung.

"Kaya begini ganteng, gantengan aku kali, Karma." Tiba-tiba temennya ada yang numpang narsis.

"Eh, iya, baru nyadar dia ngomongnya cadel tadi."

"Ih, ganteng tauuuu." Karma mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri. "Liat deh, itu tuh muka-mukanya kalo melar pas gede nanti jadinya ganteng banget pasti, berani jamin!"

"Karma, Karma! Ramal aku juga dong, mukaku ini nanti gedenya cantik nggak?"

"Ihhh, aku juga mau diramalll!"

"Aku dong, Karmaa!"

Asano fix nggak suka sama anak yang namanya Karma ini.

 _Maunya apa coba._

"Misi, kamu hampir nyenggol kopi abahku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Gakushuu, ada yang nungguin kamu di halaman tuh. Katanya mau ngajak main."

Asano melirik sekarang pukul berapa. Tiga sore. "Engga ah, Umik. Bilangin aku lagi ngapalin tabel pelkalian."

"Nanti malem kan bisa. Udah sana, kasian temennya nungguin tuh."

 _Bukan temen gue._

Kalau umik nggak diturutin, bisa-bisa makan malamnya cuma kebagian indomi sama kerupuk doang. Yaudah lah.

Asano jalan gontai ke halaman. Benar saja, 'anak yang ngajak main' nggak lain dan nggak bukan, Karma. Anak itu membunyikan klakson sekuternya saat Asano membuka pintu depan (mukanya sensi).

"Makan angin yok."

"Makan tuh angin. Aku lagi sibuk tau nggak."

Karma tekikik-kikik. "Ah, si cadel mah gitu. Maksudku makan angin itu jalan-jalan sambil hirup udara seger."

Ya taulah. Emang dikira Asano ini anak TK apa? Dia tahun ini fix masuk SD (yaelah beda tipis nak).

"Ayok, ah. Nanti kalo ketemu sama anak-anak, biar aku kenalin. Yang lain juga pada bawa tumpangan beroda loh. Asik kan, daripada di rumah terus."

Benarnya, Asano takut gagal membaur. _Harus cari alasan nih._

"Ngg, aku nggak punya sekutel. Soli kayanya aku nggak bisa ikut deh."

"Itu?" Asano mengikuti arah telunjuk Karma. Rak sepatu. Di sana ada sepatu rodanya. "Pake itu juga bisa kok, hehe."

"Iyadeh, iya." Terpaksa si ganteng kita ini ngalah. Asano memakai sepatu rodanya, mukanya cemas-cemas takut. "Eh, Kalma. Nanti jangan jauh-jauh dali aku ya."

"Nggak usah dibilangin juga aku nggak bakal jauh-jauh kok, _darling_."

 _Tai kucing._

"Bukan, maksudku, akunya nanti jangan dikacang. Ih, aku kan nggak kenal siapa-siapa selain kamu (males juga sih kenal kamu)."

"Makanya kan nanti aku kenalin." Karma menoel-noel pipi si cadel. "Iiiih, gemes. Makanya sering-sering keluar rumah dong."

Asano cemberut. "Ck, aku nggak suka ih sama kamu."

"Tapi akunya sukaaa, gimana dong."

 _Ini anak maunya apa sih._

Klakson sekuter lain berkumandang dari pertigaan gang. "Karma, taman sekarang!"

"Okee! Ini aku bawa Gaku juga! Yuk, cus."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minggu pagi otomatis jadi jadwalnya anak-anak setel kartun sampai puas. Bangun tidur, bukannya pegang sikat gigi atau handuk mandi, remot di tangan kanan, tangan kiri garuk-garuk bokong terus dihantam ke atas sofa. Tapi ada yang lebih penting buat Asano, agendanya setelah bangun tidur, bukan itu.

Mangkok tatakan kecil dituangi susu. Masih berkaos piyama, berselop sandal tuwiti unyu, Asano jongkok di depan teras.

"Juniooool." Sendok _stainless_ digetok-getok ke badan mangok.

 **ting. ting. ting. ting. ting.**

"Junioooooooool." Asano memanggil.

"Juniiiiiioool," dan memanggil lagi, kali ini dia berdiri, mulai berjalan mencari-cari. "Puuus, Junioool?"

"Juniol sayang, ayok mimik dulu." _Kok nggak ada yang menyahut?_ Asano mulai panik. "Juniol? Sayang, kamu dimana, sayang?"

"Meong."

 _HEK. NO._

Asano (dengan muka dibuat sebete mungkin), menoleh ke depan pagar, kedapatan kucing jadi-jadian yang sedang pose tengkurap.

"Meong," kucing jadi-jadian itu mengeong lagi. Tangannya yang tergenggam dibuat mengelus-elus kepala sendiri. "Tadi ada yang manggil 'sayang', eh, terus aku mampir (merasa terpanggil)."

 _So done. Ini anak maunya apa coba._

"Juniioooool." Asano kacang ke Karma, terus memanggil-manggil kucingnya yang masih hilang.

"Meongg."

 _Eh. Itu suaranya beneran._

Kucing angora gendut yang rambutnya putih lembut nongol dari gendongan Karma.

"Meoongg."

"Juniol!" Asano cepat-cepat buka pager. Junior-nya diambil dari tangan Karma, dipeluk, rambutnya dielus-elus. "Sayang, kamu kemana ajaaa?"

"Nggak kemana-mana, kok. Ini di depan kamu."

Asano mukanya jelek lagi mandang Karma. "Kamu nyulik juniol ya? Kok dia bisa di kamu?"

"Ih, Juniornya yang nyamperin ke rumahku. Dia tiba-tiba boboan di atas sekuter gitu. Tadi pagi aku liat kan, jadi aku pulangin dia ke sini deh."

"Ihhh, Juniol! Kamu ngapain ke lumah dia?! Tuh kan badanmu jadi kotol gini, pokonya mulai besok kamu kubungkus, kumasukin kulkas!"

Kucing, dek, kucing. Bukan sarden.

Asano jalannya menghentak-hentak niat masuk rumah lagi. Di depan pintu, dia berhenti, Karma ditoleh. "Umm, makasi udah bawa pulang Juniol. Aku takut banget tadi kalo dia benelan ilang."

Asano. Ngomong begitu. Sambil gendong kucing. Sambil mukanya manyun-manyun malu gitu.

Karma senyumnya naik sampai kedua mata hilang. Ini yang bikin potensi diabetes. Diabetessss. Oh kubahagiaaaaaa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karma dan Asano habis berburu kodok di sekolan gang satu. Lumayan, ini lagi lompat-lompat dua-tiga kodok di dalem plastik yang Karma tusuk-tusuk pakai lidi.

"Ini, Dek, es cendolnya."

"Makasi, Pak." Asano menukar dua ribuan dengan es cendol. Anak itu hikmat menyesap es sampai lupa kalau sebenernya es itu patungan satu buat berdua.

"Ih, jangan diabisin sendiri dong."

"Oiya, lupa." Tinggal setengah kurang, Asano oper es itu ke Karma.

"Yah, si Gaku."

Gerombolan anak-anak lain kebetulan lewat dan menghampiri mereka begitu tukang es cendol mulai jalan mendorong gerobaknya keliling lagi.

"Oi, Karma."

"Hei, coba liat aku sama Gaku dapet apa." Karma memamerkan kodok-kodok tangkapan mereka.

Heran, ekspresi anak-anak itu malah seperti merendahkan. "Karma, jadi kamu sekarang mainnya sama anak cadel ini terus?"

"Gaku. Namanya Gaku. Kan udah aku kenalin waktu itu."

"Iya, iya. Jadi kamu sekarang mainnya sama dia terus?"

Asano kedip-kedip.

"Kamu nggak pernah beginiin kita. Maksudku, kamu nggak pernah mandang satu anak sampe muja-muja banget kayanya. Baru kali ini loh."

"Kamu kok pilih kasih sih, Karma?"

"Kamu egois ternyata."

"Apa sih yang bikin kamu nempel terus sama anak cadel ini?" Salah satu anak mendorong dada Asano.

"Anak jarang keluar rumah aja belagu banget begitu kenal Karma."

"Kok kalian gitu sih?!" Karma maju selangkah membentengi Asano. "Kita semua kan temen main. Aku sayang kalian semua kok."

"Mana buktinya kamu main sama dia terus tuh?!"

Kadang masalah anak-anak kecil bisa jadi serius juga. Sekarang Asano terhenyak. Salah ya dia senang sedikit? Salah ya dia ingin main juga? Salah ya dia dekat dengan Karma?

 _Maunya apa coba._

Asano bingung, dan malah kabur dari sana begitu saja.

"Eh, Gaku!"

.

* * *

.

"Gakushuu, Karma nggak mau pergi tuh. Samperin dulu gih."

Asano diam di balik selimut.

"Gakushuu."

Terserah deh mau disajiin makan malem indomi sama kerupuk doang atau gimana, Asano kekeuh nggak mau nurut saat itu.

"Umik suruh dia masuk kamar aja ya?"

"UMI-" begitu selimut terkibas, umiknya sudah menutup pintu, dan Karma sudah berdiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Hei."

"Ck, apa sih maumu?!"

"Jangan didengerin anak-anak tadi. Kita masih temen main kan?"

"NGGAK. Aku nggak mau main sama kamu lagi."

Karma menghela napas. "Gaku jangan gitu dong. Masa begitu aja udah kalah? Katanya cowok."

Asano meremas-remas selimutnya. "Bukan gitu maksudku … gala-gala aku, kamu jadi dimusuhin anak-anak lain. Mendingan kita udahan aja deh."

Bentar, maaf, jangan salah konteks.

"Iiiih, ternyata kamu perhatian sama aku yaa. Jadi maluu."

 _Udah bagus diperhatiin juga._

"Makanya, kamu main sama meleka aja. Aku nggak pa-pa kok."

"Yahhh … maunya main sama Gaku juga."

Asano menggeleng. "Kamu nggak liat malahnya meleka tadi gimana?"

Muka Karma mendadak murung. Asano jadi nggak tega. Muka yang biasanya sesegar semangka di antara tumpukan lemon itu jadi kecut sekarang.

"Kalma," Asano memanggil. Karma masih murung, tapi mendekat saja. Sepertinya Asano mau membisiki sesuatu-

 **cup.**

"Kamu temen mainku yang paling baik, aku tetep sayang sama kamu kok. Tapi sayangnya kita sampe sini aja."

Karma mendadak patung masih nggak nyangka pipinya barusan kena kecup.

"UMIIIIK, KALMA MAU PULANG NIHHH. TOLONG ANTELIIIN."

Asano menyudahi, cepat-cepat meringkuk lagi di balik selimut.

Karma rasa, itu terakhir kalinya dia melihat Asano (anak itu nggak pernah kelihatan keluar rumah buat main lagi soalnya).

.

.

* * *

.

.

Karma masih sering lewat gang dua, berhenti sebentar di depan rumah Asano. Kamar jendelanya dipandang lama. Kadang nunggu sampai gelap, baru dia kayuh lagi sepedanya pulang. Kalau beruntung, dia bisa pulang setelah menyalami Junior dari balik pagar.

Anak itu nggak tahu kalau Asano jadi suka sekali menyibak-nyibak gorden (bisa dibilang ini selingan di antara kegiatan-kegiatannya di dalam rumah). Kadang habis menghapal tabel perkalian, sibak gorden. Baru selesai memandikan Junior, sibak gorden. Nungguin iklan di tivi, sibak gorden. Kalau beruntung, dia bisa mengintip Karma ketahuan lagi bengong memandang lurus-lurus ke rumahnya.

Asano suka tertawa sendiri setiap kali tahu Karma masih betah mengulang kegiatan ini hari-hari berikutnya.

"Itu anak maunya apa sih."

 **fin**

* * *

 **omake**

Sekian lama nggak kena suruh sesuatu sama umik (mungkin karena sekarang langganan tukang sayur yang lewat selalu ada di saat yang diperlukan), hari ini juga Asano harus rela menapak ke warung Kang Chiba. Masker gratisan dari apotek nggak kelupaan dipakai.

"Kang, Kang, Kang." Begitu sampai di warung, Asano membuka maskernya. Kotak-kotak beras setinggi perut digetok-getok. Matanya awas kanan-kiri takut ada yang melihat atau memata-matai (kenapa dia jadi _phobia_ gini ya). "Kang, merica sama kopi item dua bungkus. Buruan ya, Kang. Buru-"

Dari balik konter, sosok yang masih sibuk memlilih _playlist_ _i-tunes_ hape, _headset_ tercantol di sebelah kuping, muncul tanpa alih-alih undakan untuk melihat siapa pelanggan yang ada di seberang bak beras.

"Akangnya lagi keluar-"

 _Loh._

"GAKUUUUUU?!"

 _Mampus._

Asano baru saja mau putar balik pulang-

"YAAAMPUUUUNNNNN, TUH KAN GEDENYA JADI GANTENG BANGETTTTT, AAAAAAAKKKK!" Karma mencengkram pergelangannya erat-erat.

"KARMAAA, LEPASIIN!"

"IIIIHHH, UDAH NGGAK CADELLLL, GANTENG PULAAA, HNNNNNGGGG!"

"KARMAAAAA!"

"BENTAR, BENTAR! SELFIE DOELOE, MAU PAMERIN KE ANAK-ANAK!" Hape yang mula buat setel musik, sekarang kameranya diaktifkan.

"ENGGAAA! TOLONGGGGG, AKANG CHIBA TOLONGIIIINN!"

 _DEMI TAI KUCING, INI ANAK MAUNYA APA SIH?!_


End file.
